


Daydreams in the Sun

by keentrigger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Lady Noire - Freeform, Lukanette, but it’s definitely got a spicy kick in the middle, fics that lived rent-free in my head for too long, lukanoire, this was marked ‘fluff’ in my doc for a long time, time to go out and earn a living kiddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keentrigger/pseuds/keentrigger
Summary: While waiting for Marinette, Luka has a surprise encounter with a lady clad in black leather, emerald eyes burning straight into his soul.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Daydreams in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick: I haven’t abandoned my Outer Worlds fic, it’s coming, in fact I already have had some of it written for a while but it’s mostly end-game content and I’m working up to it. Mari and Ellie will get their moment. It’s coming, I promise. Eventually.
> 
> This got lodged in my mind and wouldn’t let anything else come out until it was a thing, so, it’s a thing now. Inspired by [@courtneyjjigae’s](https://twitter.com/courtneyjjigae) art, specifically [this](https://twitter.com/courtneyjjigae/status/1370575263797551107) work of Lady Noire stalking her prey, the elusive blueberry boy. Supporting roles in encouraging this include [@KatydoodlesAK](https://twitter.com/KatydoodlesAK/status/1367524305983184898) and [@SidnerdArt](https://twitter.com/SidnerdArt).
> 
> Luka and Marinette are in their late teens, early twenties. Marinette has been the Cat Miraculous holder this entire time, nothing else changes.

Quiet days were boring days, in turn were good days. Quiet days meant no Hawk Moth, no akuma, just the normal bustle of Paris, and Luka intended to enjoy every moment of this serene calm here, stretched out on this park bench where he could let the peace soothe the notes in his head, let the gentle murmur of the fountain cool his nerves, let the afternoon sun warm him all the way to his bones.

 _You’ve always enjoyed lounging in the sun,_ he told himself as his eyelids grew heavy, _it has nothing to do with being Viperion or Miraculous-induced reptilian tendencies._ He smiled softly to himself, feeling the tiny rumble of Sass snoozing in his jacket pocket. _Okay, maybe I enjoy it more now._

He was sure he was going to doze off if he stayed like this, but the thought didn’t concern him. After all, he was supposed to be meeting Marinette here in a little while, once she was done helping her parents in the bakery, which he could conveniently see just past the fence from where he lay. In his lap, he held a small bolt of teal fabric, one he had caught her contemplating the last time they were shopping, perfect for one of her upcoming projects but definitely over her budget. He hadn’t hesitated to return later, purchasing the entire bolt so she would have some to spare. It was not a small cost, but he made decent money tutoring music students and was comfortable letting it go just to see another adorable grin fill her face.

 _Marinette._ Just the mere thought of her sent a wistful smile across his face, his eyes closing as he let the sun and his thoughts of his azure-eyed girlfriend seep into his chest and glow in his heart. The tips of his fingers itched as he imagined strumming the strings of his guitar, enveloped by the memory of her melody, further lulling him into a comfortable recline.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Love of my life, song of my soul._

Juleka had ribbed him relentlessly that he was even more lovesick than usual for her classmate, and Luka had only been able to shrug in reply. It wasn’t like he could lie about it; the longer they had been together as a couple, the more days and nights spent together whispering soft nothings to one another between gentle kisses and tender caresses, the further and further he fell.

At this rate, Sass was soon going to have to find himself another hiding pocket, because Luka would have a ring box hidden there instead.

“Enjoying the sun?”

Luka’s eyes snapped open, staring up into the sky. A figure now loomed over him, silhouetted by the sun’s light and warmth. He squinted, trying to make out the person’s face, despite being upside down as they stood at the end of the park bench. Pink lips, in a sly grin. Green irises, outlined by a skin-tight black mask. A pair of black cat ears, flicking towards nothing in particular, atop dark hair that was long and braided and very much like a tail.

In sudden realization, his arms scrambled in an attempt to sit up, his eyes wide.

Before he could even get to his elbows, Lady Noire simply reached down, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, before carefully but forcefully pushing him back down on the bench, knocking the wind out of him a little. “Keep your seat. Besides...” Slowly, she moved from where she was standing above his head around the bench until she was in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest as her ponytail swished behind her, tilting her head as she stared down at him.

Snakes were predators and, as Viperion, he was filled with perfect confidence. But right now, as just Luka, under the steady gaze of the superhero standing tall before him, he definitely felt a lot more like prey.

He watched as her emerald eyes slowly trailed across his body, hearing her hum to herself before she locked her eyes with his, a playful, warm glint in her eyes. “I’d hate to ruin the view.”

Luka slowly raised himself onto his elbows, knowing she would most likely push him back down if he went any further. He drew in a quick, steadying breath and cleared his throat, hoping to find some moisture there so that his voice hopefully wouldn’t sound so ragged. “The view isn’t bad from down here, either.”

 _What the fuck did you just say?!_ he heard himself scream, distantly, in the back of his mind.

“Cheeky, coming from my latest catch.” Her eyes sparkled in amusement as she moved down to sit on the edge of the bench, turning towards him and reaching out, gently brushing a pair of fingers along the edge of his jacket, the claws on her gloves drawing lines against his clothed stomach. She watched herself work as she slowly, gingerly slipped her hand under the lapel, running her claws along his shoulder to his back before sliding her hand down, pushing the jacket down his arm. She repeated the motion with the other side, baring his shirt with his arms still trapped in the jacket sleeves. “Looks like I’ve caught quite a snack, too.”

Luka held his breath, watching in stunned disbelief as a hero of Paris was seemingly content to strip him in public. Occasionally, his eyes darted about, concerned that someone could see; however, as far as he could tell, no one was watching them. In fact, it didn’t look like anyone else was in the park at all. He felt his neck flush at the compliment, about to open his mouth to quip in return but instead drew in a sharp breath as Lady Noire abruptly pressed the palm of her hand against his chest, directly over his racing heart.

“What’s the matter, pretty boy? Cat got your tongue?” She was looking directly at him again, obviously satisfied at his stricken state as her lips curled into a smirk, her hand running up and down his chest, slowly starting to pull his shirt up and exposing his abdomen. Blush spread across his cheeks as he tried to reach to pull his shirt back down, but instead Lady Noire grasped it with her free hand, holding it against his side before-

The musician gasped, his entire face exploding with heat as Lady Noire gracefully swung her leg over him, straddling his hips as she rested her hands on both his arms, trapping him in place. Her hips swayed from side to side as she slowly moved on hands and knees until they were face to face, mere inches separating them. The braid in her hair unraveled and suddenly her face was draped on either side by long tresses, shadowing them both from the outside and blocking the sun’s brightness, revealing that her eyes were not just shining, but actually _glowing,_ casting an ethereal green light across her face.

Entranced, Luka couldn’t do anything but stare into those blazing eyes, watching them swirl with emotions; most predominantly, they were filled with want. She _wanted_ him, and the thought sent a rush of electricity down his spine. He could feel his heart threatening to burst out of his chest and his breath wheezed between parted lips.

In a final moment of clarity, he realized the warmth consuming his chest was startlingly familiar; his brow furrowed, confused.

_Marinette?_

Lady Noire seemingly sensed his distress and decided the best solution was to kill him further. “Are you surprised? You shouldn’t be.” She wet her lips with her tongue and grinned, showing off her slightly fanged canines before she leaned forward, her lips brushing faintly against his cheek before moving to place a soft kiss on his neck, breathing hotly against his skin. “Our hearts beat to the same melody, my sweet, sweet songbird.”

Luka’s eyes fluttered closed as she puffed her hot breath across his neck and collarbone, leaving soft kisses and gentle nips with her fangs as she went. He felt her wiggle her butt above him and slide her knees down until her front was pressed against him, pushing him back down against the bench as she continued to hold his arms down. He groaned as he felt the leather of her suit press up against his bare chest--he was suddenly shirtless but he didn’t care--heat barreling down to his loins as she simultaneously nipped and kissed at his pulse point. Gods, he could hear and _feel_ her purring against him, and the knowledge that he was stirring her up just as much as she was doing to him was intoxicating.

Growing impatient, Lady Noire sat up, grinding herself down on Luka’s lap, drawing a curse from the man who responded by reaching up to grasp at her sides with his newly-freed hands. She grinned, eyes dancing with mischief as his eyes slowly opened, staring up at her with simmering desire. Now, sitting above him, she was framed in moonlight, stars twinkling behind her in the empty park. Her eyes glowed brighter than ever, almost but not quite blinding, and Luka could do nothing but stare, his breath now in short, shallow pants.

She cooed softly, her lips curling into a content smile as she took him in. Then, leaning back down and taking his cheeks in her hands, her lips dangerously close, she whispered, “I _need_ you, Luka.”

Without a second thought, she closed the distance, kissing him like she was drowning, her tongue slipping against his without any resistance as they drew moans and gasps from each other. Luka’s fingers squeezed into the woman’s sides, holding her there, as if she would disappear.

Luka pulled away first, turning his head to the side to catch his breath. Lady Noire, seeing the opportunity, immediately attacked his neck again, showering it in kisses. She moaned, tasting the salt of his sweat, breathlessly panting against his skin. “ _Luka_.” She opened her mouth and tongued his feverish flesh, licking up his collarbone and neck in a single swipe, his skin flushing at the cold dampness left behind-

“Luka?”

With a start, Luka shot up, sitting up on the bench and nearly knocking Marinette over, the bottle of water she had just pressed against his neck falling to the side. She yelped in surprise as she took a small leap back. “Oh my- I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you were actually asleep- I thought you were just distracted-“

The man sucked in a deep breath, cheeks hot, his eyes taking in the normal bustle of the afternoon park. His hands shot across his chest, feeling his shirt again, noticing as well that he was considerably _uncomfortable_ in his jeans. Still trying to catch his breath, he glanced down, thanking whatever gods there were that the bolt of fabric was still in his lap.

Marinette’s eyes must have followed his gaze as she gasped, reaching forward and swiping the bolt from where it lay, spinning in place as she held it to the sky, obviously delighted (and also oblivious to his distress). “Oh my god, you bought me that silk charmeuse, the _really pretty_ one! Luka, you shouldn’t have, it was so expensive-!”

Clearing his throat and crossing his legs, he watched her with fond amusement, praying that his cheeks would return to their normal color before she looked back at him. “You agonized over it for so long, I knew you had your heart set on it. I couldn’t let you _not_ use it.”

She stopped spinning, still holding it above her head, her grin radiant. She pulled it close, hugging it to her chest, wiggling in sheer happiness. “It’ll be perfect for that blouse, and there’s enough here that I can use the scraps to make some ties and handkerchiefs!” Turning to face him, she smiled warmly, hugging the bolt closer and hiding her face behind it timidly. “Thank you.”

His heart swelled in his chest as he returned the smile, reaching out and taking her hand in his, pulling her closer to him. “Anything for my melody.”

She smiled happily, setting her purse down on the bench and gingerly placing the bolt on top, before sitting down next to Luka, entwining her arm in his and leaning against his shoulder. “You’re the best, I hope you know that. I’m pretty sure even Adrien would have balked at the price.”

He chuckled at that. “Maybe, but all it takes with Mr. Model is to give him puppy eyes and he’s a goner.”

Marinette laughed. “Remember when Kagami wanted to take their dessert and enjoy it _privately_ on the balcony while we were on that night out a few weeks ago? Practically an engraved invitation to make out in the moonlight, and she _still_ had to bring out the puppy eyes to make him see reason.”

Luka’s blood raced at the mention of moonlight, the image of pale skin framed by black leather and green irises rushing back to him. His eyes darted to her face, staring. Noticing the difference in the air, Marinette looked at him, concerned. “What is it?” Suddenly, Luka reached down and scooped her up in his arms, sliding her into his lap and drawing a _eep_ from his girlfriend, pink dusting her cheeks. “Luka, why-”

“Ssh.” He pressed a finger against her lips to add to the effect. “I need to tell you something, and no one else can hear.” The woman furrowed her brows, but nodded, and Luka slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, moving his head so that his lips were practically brushing against her ear.

Under his breath, he whispered the words that would turn their world upside-down.

“I know the secret about your ring.” She gasped, her hands squeezing his shoulders to the point of hurting as every muscle in her body grew tight. “I know you gave me the band on my wrist.”

Luka had seen her have a panic attack, but this was worse. And could he blame her? Seven words, and her world could seemingly blip out of existence. He gently kissed her neck just below her ear, his hands holding her sides gently as his fingers caressed up and down comfortingly. “Relax, Mari. Breathe.”

He considered that she might try to deflect, and it seemed like she might, but then he felt her deflate a little in acceptance, her breath steadying if not fully back to normal. “How long?” her voice quivered, on the verge of tears.

“For sure? Today. But I think I’ve known in the back of my head for a while.” He smiled, rubbing his hand up and down her back. “You can’t hide your melody from me, even with magic.”

She chuckled sadly at that, a small smile pressed against his shoulder. “I should’ve figured keeping it a secret from you wouldn’t last forever.” Her frame slowly relaxed, easing more comfortably into his embrace, resting her head against his. “ _Fuck_.”

He hummed in agreement. “Yeah.”

“How did you..?”

Luka flushed at the question, realizing the answer would be... awkward. “Um... you look _really_ good in leather, and I think my libido finally put the pieces together.”

She pulled away in a flash, looking at him in disbelief. “Wait. When I woke you up just now, you were sweaty and it sounded like you were moaning-” Her eyes widened, before narrowing in suspicion. “Luka. Did you, while _napping in a public park_ , fantasize about me in _black leather_?”

His cheeks burned at the accusation. “You know I’ve fantasized about Multimouse before, so it’s really not that much of-”

“Nope, forget I asked.” She groaned, burying her face in his chest. “Oh my god.”

“... In fairness, you said that you’ve dreamed about Viperion-”

“Not helping.”

“Wait.” He chuckled, before laughing, shaking with mirth. “ _You_ told _me_ -”

“No-”

“ _You gave-_ ”

“Ssh!” She rushed up and silenced him with a kiss, glaring at him, cheeks pink again. “Not here.”

His eyes twinkled, but he nodded, pulling her back against him. They sat there, entwined in one another’s arms, for a few minutes before Marinette quietly whispered against his neck.

“Are we good?”

He didn’t respond immediately, still stroking soft circles against her sides with his fingers. She pulled away, a hand raising to his chin to lift his gaze directly into hers, letting him see the conflict churning in her eyes.

“Luka. _Are_ we _good?_ ”

Seconds slowly ticked away as he stared into those searing blue eyes, before his lips formed a true, genuine smile. “Yeah.” He pulled her back into his embrace, placing a soft kiss against her neck before squeezing her tight against his chest. “Yeah, we’re good.” This time, he pulled away, a sly glint in his eyes. “So long as you share your burden with me, kitten.”

Marinette squeaked, the blush returning full force to her cheeks. “Oh my god, that’s even worse than ‘little mouse’.” She pressed her face against Luka’s shoulder, her voice muffled against his jacket. “My boyfriend has a new pet name to torture me with. Just leave me here to die.”

“Mm, normally I would discourage such talk, however...” He tilted his head down, his voice a quiet breath against her ear. “We could go back to your apartment and enjoy a 'little death' together.”

The designer froze in place, silent, before leaning back, her eyes narrowed at him in an attempt to look stern but betrayed by the blush streaking down her neck all the way to her collarbone. “You’re lucky you’re cute, because otherwise you’d be swimming in the fountain for that.”

“Is that a no?”

She pondered that for a moment. “I haven’t decided yet.” Realization dawned across her face; suddenly, she was smirking, a devious look in her gaze as she stood up from his lap, grabbing the fabric and her purse, slinging the latter over her shoulder and the holding the former under her arm. “You might wish I’d said no once you see what I’d been saving for this occasion.”

Luka rose to his feet, grabbing the water bottle from the bench, watching her with amusement. “Oh? Have you been planning this for a while?”

“Sometimes I get bored. It’s late at night. Nothing to do.” Drawing up all of the inner Lady Noire she could muster, Marinette sauntered up to her boyfriend, carefully grabbing the lapels of his jacket, slowly rubbing at the material with her thumbs. “Sometimes you have this set of black lingerie that needs a personal touch and you go, oh, what the hell.”

She firmly yanked him down to her level, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Luka groaned in response, his hands moving to hold her waist. Just as quickly, she released him with a smug grin, taking a small step back when he leaned forward but making sure her lips still hovered over his. “Let’s play a game, pretty boy.”

Oh.

“It’s called, find the bell.”

_Oh._

“Find the bell, Luka.”


End file.
